Such frame comprises usually one or more aligned distribution racks, each of which includes a set of sockets or cross-connect box supported by horizontal supports, as described in patent document FR 2 832 225.
These sockets are for selectively interconnecting fiber of distribution that terminate at the distribution frame, this interconnection being made by jumpers whose ends are fitted with plugs compatible with connection members of the sockets. The pair of racks can be separated from each other by a cross-connect area for running jumpers connecting the sockets of one of the racks to those of an other rack, the racks being usually being dedicated, for example one for outgoing links and the other to incoming links. If there is more than two racks, it is of course possible to provide for running jumpers either across a single cross-connect area between two of the racks or in distributing areas, each lying between two racks, if necessary. It must also be understood that, in a distribution frame comprising only one rack, it is possible to provide a cross-connect area for running jumpers vertically on one or both sides of the racks.
In order to manage the cables outside each socket, the document of U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,139 proposes arms with flexible linkage, on which the bundle of cables for interconnecting two or more racks is attached. This arms support the bundle exclusively near the equipped socket.
This arrangement of prior art poses some technical problems.
It is not really adapted to cables constituted by optical fiber. The bending radius of the cable in such arms makes it difficult to apply this solution to optical fiber which required minimum bending radii to insure that there is no breakage of the fiber in the optical cables.
This arrangement of arms can be used for a Limited number of optical cables which can be guided.
It support the bundle of cables exclusively near the equipped socket, and, outside the arms, the bundle is not guided and is not managed.
The patent document WO 02/05002 discloses a rack for optical distribution frame including a plurality of horizontal supports for sockets with connections on a front face of the rack and radius limiters outside each socket, disposed on at least one side wall of the rack.